Love Strikes when it wants
by thavitun
Summary: you feel unsatisfied with the Original Novel ending? Read this :) Main Character : Natsume Asahina


Chapter 1 : Only ONE

It was a windy day, Natsume was sitting on a bench alone, he was looking at the sky and yet it seemed like nothing was reflected in those beautiful eyes. He really loved Ema, he thought it was fate, but he was wrong. She had to choose one of them and Subaru was the lucky one.

"mhpf.." he smiled "I can't even bring myself to despise my little brother, he is Subaru after all. It hurts.. it feels like he achieved all I never did. She doesn't consider me an older brother but I'm not her lover either, who am I to her? Whatever, it doesn't matter anymore.. I wish for her to be happy,that's all."

He stood up and decided to go home. As usual his apartment was empty, only Azusa and Tsubaki were there, however they were asleep. The silence felt heavy and his room got darker and darker, somehow he couldn't stand to stay here any longer, was it always that lonely, being alone at night? Why? He's been living alone for years.. he took his coat and headed for his car, where to go? Who cares! He wanted to go far away, to a place full of noise because silence made him think about her or about how badly he wanted her to be by his side. He went to a pub to have a martini, he wanted to drink to his heart content, while drinking a woman came closer

''are you alone? Why is a handsome man like you drinking all by himself?''

she was beautiful, but her tight dress, the way she acted, her strong perfume made it clear that she was a lonely woman, who wanted someone to keep her company, then again, he was just like her.

''that should be my line, are you alone as well? Please, sit here! Let me offer you a drink!''

''thank you, that's so kind of you!''

'' well, who would dare to leave a beauty like you alone!''

she seemed obviously happy with his praise, night passed by until he woke in an hotel room, she was sleeping beside him and he didn't even know how they get there, he looked outside the window in confusion then he recognized his car on the other side of the street. He left before she could wake up, since he didn't know how to face her. Once at home he had a shower and went to work, his colleague started asking a lot of question, as it was unusual for him to arrive late and he still had a woman's scent on his coat. He was pretty annoyed by his question, therefore he answered as quickly as he could.

''really? I didn't know you were that type of guy..''

''I'm not''

''no need to be ashamed! We are young after all! Right! Why don't you join me tonight? I was planning to go to a blind date, but one of my friend had a sudden hitch, you could take his place!"

"no"

"so cold! Come on! Just come! If you really get that bored you can leave earlier!"

"can I? Well.. if that's the case.. I guess it's ok!"

" thank you man! You won't regret, promise!"

natsume sighed, he really can't say no.. in addiction his colleague resembled Tsubaki, all the more reason why he couldn't help but grant his request.

They went to a pub close by, there were 4 girls waiting for them in a private room. The moment he entered the room all the girls stared at him, "why the hell am I even here?" he thought " I should have declined". He decided to have a drink and to go home right after that, however a girl blocked him.

'' so, you are natsume asahina-san? You seem in a hurry, you have somewhere to go to?"

"why now?" he thought "damn it!"

"well?"

"no, it's just that I don't really like this kind of events, so I thought I could go home..''

" you bored? If you want I can entertain you!"

"please, I don't want to waste your precious time!"

"no problem at all, come!"

before he could say something, they were already outside the room, she leaned closer to him, so close he could sense her breath against his mouth. Then she kissed him, he could have stopped her, but he didn't. Even though he knew it wasn't fair to her, he pulled her to the men bathroom, she didn't seem to hate it either, you could say she was practically asking for it. Her name or the color of her eyes were a mystery to him, but her soft skin and low voice were the only things he knew about her.


End file.
